Boys Will Be Boys
by soumanyon
Summary: OneShot, Comedy Yusuke Urameshi unintentionally overhears some things between two of his fellow detectives. Light shounenai, mild language


Disclaimer: YYH doesn't belong to me, yadda yadda  
  
Warnings: mild language, light shounen-ai; nothing too bad, mostly innuendo but don't like/don't read.

* * *

  
**Boys Will Be Boys  
  
soumanyon**

* * *

__

_'Finally._' It was a beautiful day out. The kind of day that just begs to be enjoyed in relaxation, or so thought the young man who carelessly shoved open the door to the roof with a whistle. Looking around at his familiar hideout, he decided to walk around a little to release some pent up energy that had been frustrating him for long, boring hours of sitting in class on a hard chair listening to the damn teacher mutter about crap no one cared about.  
  
Heading to the edge of the roof, he kicked a couple loose pebbles down into the shrubbery surrounding the building. A sudden shrill bell startled him and he muttered curses under his breath as he quickly lost interest in his surroundings and headed towards his familiar corner.  
  
Sitting down under the shading overhand, he shifted until he was partly propped up by the wall of the shed behind him. He stretched his legs out and pillowed his head on his arms before closing his eyes with a satisfied sigh.  
  
But before long, a loud slam brought him out of his sleep.  
  
"Urameshi!" Yusuke ignored his rival, "Where the hell were you at three o'clock?"  
  
"I had something better to do." He muttered, not bothering to open his eyes,  
  
"Than getting your face beat in by me?" Kuwabara boasted. Yusuke responded with a smirk,  
  
"No, I was sparing you the humiliation of losing to me again and catching some sleep," then muttered under his breath, "before you crawled up here."  
  
Kuwabara heard the stage whisper and got in Yusuke's face, yelling in his ear, "Say that to my face you son of a—"  
  
"Yusuke!" a high pitched shriek pierced the air and both boys stopped their bantering to face the girl jumping lightly off her oar. She shrunk the oar and tucked it away before running over to them with a grin.  
  
"Hello! Long time no see, Kuwabara, Yusuke."  
  
"Hi Botan," Kuwabara replied, kicking Yusuke, who was still laying on the ground,  
  
"Get up for the lady," he growled at Yusuke, who just yawned and stretched,  
  
"Oh, don't bother," Botan said, smiling fondly down at Yusuke. She was used to him after working with him for so long, "Anyway, I came to tell you that Koenma-sama wanted to speak with you, all of you. I tracked you two down first, but that was only because Kuwabara's ki led me right to you. But I've been having a bit of trouble with Hiei and Kurama, since, you know, they hide their ki so well."  
  
Yusuke opened up his senses and cast around for them, but it was like Botan had said. They naturally shielded their ki and it was near impossible for him to find them out of a certain radius.  
  
"..but I promised Hinageshi that I would help her with some of her training and so if you two could help me?" She looked expectantly at Yusuke, who realized that he had been tuning out,  
  
"Uh, yeah sure. Do what?"  
  
"Oh, Yusuke!" Botan rolled her eyes and sighed, "Could you and Kuwabara help me search for Hiei and Kurama and convince them to come to see Koenma-sama?"  
  
"What the hell?!" he yelled, jumping up, but Botan had already taken out her oar and hopped on it with a grin,  
  
"Thanks for the help!"  
  
"Damnit, why the hell do I gotta do whatever they tell me?" he grumbled, but Kuwabara answered him with a smack upside the head,  
  
"Come on, Urameshi. Let's go."  
  
They headed to ground level and were exiting the school before Kuwabara thought to ask how in the seven hells they were going to find 'that little punk'. Yusuke stopped, looked around a little before leading them in a new direction,  
  
"Hey, Urameshi, I asked you a damn question!"  
  
Yusuke snorted, "We're going to see Yukina. She'll know where Hiei is."  
  
Kuwabara stood cluelessly before running to catch up. He panted as he demanded,  
  
"Why would the shrimp tell her where he's going?" his brain worked and clicked into a completely wrong answer, "Wait…is he…?" his mind fed him images of Hiei terrorizing Yukina and bullying her. His hand clenched as he shouted, "That damn little midget! If, if he pulled anything I swear I'll snap his neck!"  
  
Yusuke just snorted at Kuwabara's ranting.  
  
Soon they had arrived at Genkai's place and asked the ice maiden where her brother was. After she had picked up on his ki for them through their twin link, Yusuke could easily trail it and, after dragging Kuwabara away from his beloved, tracked it to Kurama's house.  
  
Ringing the doorbell, Yusuke stood on the step, fidgeting a little. He had never liked interacting with grownups and had only seen Kurama's mother a few times. He'd never spoken to her before.  
  
The door opened a woman in a bright yellow apron opened the door with a smile,  
  
"Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
"Uh, we're Kura--, er Suichi's friends. Is he home? We, uh, we were going to study for exams,"  
  
"Why yes, he's upstairs in his room, already studying I think, please come in." She moved aside to let them in and chattered pleasantly as they took off their shoes, "Suichi doesn't bring home friends often. It's very nice to meet you…"  
  
"Urameshi Yusuke, nice to meet you too, uh, Minamino-san." Yusuke said awkwardly as he shook her hand, imitating her bows. She smiled again and showed them the stairs and pointed out his son's room.  
  
They had just arrived at the top of the stairs when Kuwabara said that he needed to use the bathroom. Kurama's room was the first door after the stairs. Kuwabara headed further down the hall in search for a bathroom while Yusuke's hand traveled to the handle of the closed door. But a sudden familiar voice stopped him,  
  
"Kurama."  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Their voices were clear even through the door and the pouting tone in Hiei's voice surprised Yusuke enough that he stopped and decided to wait a while. Who knew? Maybe a little eavesdropping would turn up some dirt on Hiei. Blackmail was always fun.  
  
"I'm bored." Yusuke had to bite his lip to prevent a snicker. Hiei sounded like a petulant little kid. There was the sound of a chair scraping along the floor. Apparently, Kurama had been studying at his desk. There was the sound of some rustling.  
  
"Here Hiei," there was a hint of amusement in Kurama's voice followed by a silence. Hiei's reply when it came was in a grudgingly puzzled voice,  
  
"What do you do with it?"  
  
There was a slight cough from Kurama that sounded suspiciously like a chuckle and then more rustling.  
  
"Try licking it, Hiei,"  
  
Kurama's suggestion startled Yusuke and he backed away a little from the door, blushing. What were they doing?!  
  
"Well, Hiei?"  
  
"It's…"  
  
"Good?" Kurama supplied. Hiei replied with a hesitant 'yes',  
  
"But…it's taking too long."  
  
Kurama openly chuckled at this, "Yes, I agree. Why don't you try sucking it, Hiei?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"Yes, like that, Hiei. That's good."  
  
Yusuke, still listening outside, almost tripped over his own feet as he stumbled back, now flushed a bright red. He really didn't want to be there anymore. Sure, he'd always thought that Kurama was a little, well, a little feminine. And he and Hiei always seemed to be so close and—  
  
"Hiei!" Kurama's raised voice startled Yusuke and his attention turned back to the closed door, "Don't bite it!"  
  
Yusuke winced and stumbled back into Kuwabara who was apparently back from the bathroom,  
  
"The hell, Urameshi!"  
  
"Shut the hell up!" Yusuke hissed and grabbed Kuwabara's arm, pulling his away from the door. They were down the stairs and at the door when Kuwabara yanked his arm from Yusuke's hold with a glare,  
  
"What the hell are you doing? I thought we were supposed to get Kurama?"  
  
"Later. He's not here. Let's go."  
  
It was an obvious lie, but seeing that Yusuke was in 'don't mess with me' mode, Kuwabara decided to do what he said. Plus, he would get to see Yukina earlier. Still, he grumbled as he stepped into his shoes.  
  
They were still in the entrance hall struggling with their shoes when Kurama's mother came out of the kitchen with a plate of cookies. She looked surprised to see them leaving already, but smiled anyway,  
  
"How did the studying go?"  
  
"Uh, well, we decided that uh…we'd concentrate better studying alone," Yusuke stuttered out, the excuse sounding lame even to himself. Kuwabara caught his eye and glared, knowing for sure that his story about Kurama not being home was a lie.  
  
Shiori nodded. "I'm glad that my Suichi has such understanding friends. You know, he's very private, I hope that you aren't offended if perhaps, that made it difficult to study in a group?" Shiori looked a little troubled,  
  
"No! No, of course not," Yusuke hastily reassured her, "We just decided…well, you know Suichi, he's very intense and uh, smart and studies a lot and uh…" he trailed off, but Shiori smiled in understanding,  
  
"Well, in that case, would you boys like a cookie before you go? I was just going to bring these up for you."  
  
Yusuke politely refused, but Kuwabara took two with a big grin and Shiori smiled back brightly. They were just turning to leave before Yusuke suddenly on an impulse turned back,  
  
"Uh, Minamino-san, Suichi is very um, he's concentrating and very focused right now. It might be better to wait before taking those cookies up." Yusuke managed to say without a blush. He figured he owed Kurama at least that much; a little time to prevent a mortifying embarrassment if his mother walked in while they…while they… So she wouldn't walk in on them.  
  
Shiori gave Yusuke another bright smile while he just looked queasy,  
  
"I understand perfectly. Thank you very much, Yusuke-kun."  
  
Yusuke nodded awkwardly, doubting very much that she understood his real meaning, and left, dragging Kuwabara. Yusuke decided silently that he would never speak of what he had heard outside of Kurama's room that afternoon.  
  
_Meanwhile, up in Kurama's room…_  
  
Shiori knocked lightly before entering her son's room. His short, black-haired friend was there still and had not left with his other friends. Shiori smiled to herself. It was nice that her son had so many pleasant and polite friends,  
  
"Suichi, I baked some cookies for you and your friend. Do try to take a break and have a few, won't you? You'll hurt your eyes if you stare at your books too long," She said, pleased yet concerned at the same time over her son's dedication. Sometimes he'd be so focused that he would forget to take care of himself or eat.  
  
She set the plate of cookies on his desk watching the shorter boy's eyes follow it and suppressed her laughter. Hiei loved his sweets. She always made sure to make him something special every time he came over, ever since Suichi had told her that he was an orphan and had no mother of his own to do so for him.  
  
"How is your studying going?" she asked warmly,  
  
"Very well, 'kaasan. Thank you for the cookies. I'll eat some later," Suichi replied, smiling at her with slightly mischievous twinkling eyes.  
  
Slightly puzzled, Shiori turned to leave, but smiled to herself as she saw Hiei take a cookie and bite into it eagerly.  
  
"Hiei! You're not even done your lollipop yet!"  
  
She heard her son scold his friend as she closed the door with a small smile.  
  
Boys will be boys.

* * *

A/N: How was it? My first try at a one-shot and my first YYH fic, but this idea had been floating around for a while now and I finally decided to write it. Please review and tell me if you liked or not, thanks!


End file.
